


Time Enough

by thejabberwock



Series: Destiel Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Coda, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Post-Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejabberwock/pseuds/thejabberwock
Summary: Dean and Cas reconnect after their fight.





	Time Enough

Dean closes the door quietly behind him, eyes following Cas as he makes his careful way toward the bed. “Should it be taking so long for you to recharge?” he asks as he takes the same path and reaches to unknot Cas’ tie when he gets there.

“My grace has been temperamental since it was restored,” Cas says heavily.

“I know, but healing doesn’t usually take so much out of you.” He pulls the tie away and sets it on the bedside table and then goes back to work on his buttons. Gives him access to warm skin, which helps settle the worry he’s been feeling for days.

“It’s different when it’s an angel. And Ishim’s wound was very deep.” The words are barely a murmur, his attention on Dean’s face. Dean smiles as he continues on with the buttons and then runs his palms back up Cas’ chest and over his shoulders to push the shirt away.

“Pants,” Dean says, gesturing. Steps back to let Cas work his way out of them while he pulls his own shirts off. Cas is still watching him, gaze sweeping over the naked expanse of Dean’s chest, following the line of his stomach and down his legs as he shucks his jeans and underwear.

“Miss this?” Dean asks with a teasing grin.

“Yes,” Cas replies seriously. A twinge of guilt twists Dean’s chest, but he ignores it and backs his angel up, catches him in a kiss while he maneuvers them both to the mattress.

He’s careful, using his elbows and knees to keep his weight up. Until Cas tugs him down and snugs their bodies together. Dean can’t help the soft sigh as their cocks slot together but he needs to make sure, “You sure you’re okay for this?”

Cas grips Dean’s ass with both hands and thrusts up sharply. Dean’s breath stutters out and he gets the point. Murmurs anyway, “Not going anywhere.” He brushes Cas’ face with this thumbs and slows the kiss. He wants to take his time.

Which is not how it usually goes, not after a fight, or too much time spent apart; both of them too pent up to wait. Not that Dean has ever had any complaints. Not even after Cas jerked him off in the garage after the Billie thing and then left him against the wall without a word. Dean watched him go, his dick still hanging out. His own anger undiminished even after the orgasm.

Dean didn’t even call out to him. Just zipped himself back up and proceeded to ignore Cas just as hard as Cas was ignoring him.

This is much better. Cas following his lead, like he always does, slides his hands up Dean’s back, kneading and soothing as they kiss. Their cocks are filling out but there’s still no urgency. Dean wants to relearn every inch. Going slow, he skims his lips over Cas’ dark stubble, trails kisses downward to concentrate his efforts beneath Cas’ jaw.

Cas arches up for him, plays the back of Dean’s neck with his fingers, massages at his scalp. And just as Dean is enjoying the bruise he’s marking against Cas’ skin, Cas’ fingers grip his hair, pulls his head back.

Dean swallows as teeth scrape just below his chin, but he’s still not prepared for the sharp sting. Shivers with it and then Cas rolls them, presses Dean into the mattress and continues down the line of Dean’s throat. His cock is straining against Cas’, leaking and making Dean want.

He groans, unable to stop himself grinding up. He can feel Cas’ smile against his skin. “Miss this?” he asks, a gruff echo of Dean’s teasing.

“Yeah,” Dean answers, breathless, torn now between wanting to map Cas’ body with his tongue and wanting Cas to fuck him into the mattress. Both, he decides. Both. “Let me…” he breathes even though he’s not sure which he means.

Cas gets the idea, lets him roll them again, hums his appreciation as Dean starts mouthing at his collarbone. His fingers stay in Dean’s hair, pressing and moving him where he wants him. Kissing and sucking his way to Cas’ cock. As soon as he gets there, Cas nudges at the back of his head. Licking his lips, Dean looks up.

Cas mirrors the movement of his tongue and then asks, sounding like he’s been gargling rocks, “Can we do it at the same time? Like that one time…”

Dean grins slowly, his dick twitching at the idea; his mouth already watering. He pushes up and turns around. Shuffles into position, not nearly as awkwardly as the first time they tried this. He inhales as Cas grips his dick, closes his eyes when he starts sucking at the tip.

Shuddering, Dean takes Cas’ dick all the way in, no teasing, just straight for the gold. He loves the way Cas jerks up into his mouth, loves the wet groans that vibrate his own cock. He swirls his tongue around Cas’ dick, moans just as eagerly. But he wants this to last so he tightens his grip at the base of Cas’ cock.

He can feel the same steadying pressure against his own, telling him Cas is in no hurry either. Dean hollows his cheeks as he rocks his hips down and then answers Cas’ moan with another one of his own. It’s been way too long, and Dean intends to make the most of it.


End file.
